Guitar Hero vs Guitars
by andI'mstillinlove
Summary: An old argument between my girl and I, haha enjoy guys, Happy New Year :


A/N: I know, another oneshot, man am I shirking my duties as a writer and abandoning my other story. But this one's gonna be good I promise. This idea was a good friend of mines, just to try and call her one thing, God knows we are unclassifiable. Anyway, I dedicate this to my Rawrmundo, and to victoria secret models, PCD, blue jello, strawberries, vanilla scented things, all the moments we've had, all the words that have been said, all the feelings we've felt, and all the wishes we've made for each other, and to many more of all those things between us. You all have a good new years day/night, and let me be the first to say, Happy 2008.

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, SoN's Tom Lynchs, damn him, and the idea is Rawrmundos, so there you go :)

"Spencer, give me the guitar."

"Nu uh."

"Spence."

"Ash."

"Don't make me walk over there."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Would you?"

"Yeah, come and get me nah nah nah nah nah."

"C'mere you!" 

**crash**

And now I find myself in a comprising situation in my room, me straddling her waist while I tickle her madly, one hand taking that damned plastic guitar of evil away from her grip, and tossing it on the couch behind us. I then stop the tickling and get up, satisfied with my hostile takeover.

"Hey! That's no fair!! Cheater!!"

"I did nothing of the sort, you provoked me anyway."

"Your just mad you suck at the game, and you were losing to me of all people."

I raise my eyebrows at her, laughing as she sits up, mock pouting at me, and I can't help the smile that breaks onto my face. I stare at her intently, my smile never fading as her pout continues to get poutier. I finally have to cave because I can't say no to her on a normal basis, and when she pouts at me like that, I definitely can't say no to her. I pick up the fake plastic guitar which I loathe with a passion and get up, gingerly placing the strap around Spence's neck and handing it to her. She squeals excitedly, jumping up and immediately turning to face the tv, picking some song as I sigh and plop down on the couch.

It all started on Christmas day. I was peacefully sleeping, before being so rudely awoken at the exceptionally early and hellish hour of 12 in the afternoon. (What, it's Winter Break, kill a girl for getting her beauty sleep.) Somehow, she'd managed to get into my house, up the stairs, and into my room without waking up my mom, Kyla, or me. So I wake up to her bright and shining face, her large eyes staring at me, and her mouth cricked up in that adorable Spencer style. I was contemplating turning over and completely ignoring her, but that adorable little pleading look she had was enough to get me out of bed and actually plug in that stupid game to my tv, and thusly, sit for over 4 hours watching her play, yell, and even curse at the game. She'd roused me a few times to play against her, but, I'd sucked royally for the two times I'd played it, finally resorting to brute force to wrench it away from her, only to have her pout me back into submission while she continued to play.

"Spence... are you ever going to stop?"

I see her tongue peak out from between her lips, and I suddenly get an idea, not waiting for her as I get up and scan my room, looking for my favorite old beat up acoustic. It's tucked away in the corner underneath a layer of clothes, and I laugh loudly as I pick it up and throw the sling over my shoulder.

"Ash, whatcha doing?"

I look up to see I actually broke the demonic spell of the guitar hero, her eyes fixed on me. I strum lightly, trying to think of a song we both liked, I smiled as a song popped into my head, our song, and took a seat on the couch, indicating the spot next to me as the chords came to mind and I opened my mouth to sing.

"_Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep, this air is blessed, you share with me._

_This night is wild, so calm and dull, these hearts they race, from self control._

_Your legs are smooth, as they graze mine, we're doing fine, we're doing nothing at all."_

I pause waiting for her to catch on, and she smiles joining me as I go into the chorus.

"_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me, so won't you kill me;_

_So I'd die happy._

_My heart is yours, to fill or burst, to break or bury, to wear as jewelery, whichever you prefer._

_The words are hushed "lets not get busted";_

_Just lay entwined here, undiscovered._

_Safe from all the stupid questions, "Hey did you get some?" _**giggles**_ "man that is so dumb._

_Stay quiet, stay near, stay close, they can't hear..._

_So we can get some."_

The words stick in my throat as her lips are on mine, the music dying on the guitar, muted by her body pressing close onto me, and the sound of my voice stuck in between the space we were sharing with our mouths, the lyrics still streaming through my head as she pulled back, smiling gently before pulling away the guitar and setting it on the ground beside us.

_My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me,_

_So won't you kill me, so I'd die happy._

_My heart is yours to fill or burst, to break or bury, or wear as jewelery, whichever you prefer._

The lyrics stop in my head as she pushes me further back, lying horizontally on me, her front pressed on me, her hands tangled in my hair as my mine wandered down her body, re-visiting my favorite spots, and basking in the beauty of the body that was Spencer's. She breaks the kiss, her breathing heavy on my lips, her pupils pinpoints in those beautiful oceans of blue, and her eyes telling me she wanted me. She leans down to kiss me again, but I block it with a finger, still gazing intently at her.

"_Hands down this is the best day I could ever remember,_

_I'll always remember the sound of the stereo, _

_The dim of the soft lights,_

_The scent of your hair that you twirled in your fingers,_

_And the time on the on the clock, when we realized its so late, _

_And this walk that we shared together._

_The streets were wet and the gate was locked, so I jumped it, and let you in._

_And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist, and you kissed me like you meant it,_

_And I knew, that you meant it,_

_That you meant it,_

_that you meant it."_

And her lips were on mine again, the taste of her strawberry lip balm and a taste totally alien and foreign and only Spencer seeped into my brain. She stood up, taking my hand and lightly squeezing it before nodding towards my bed. My grin widened as I stood up behind her, my hands wrapping around her waist, settling my chin on her shoulder.

"I love you, Spencer."

She turned and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too, Ash."

"And real guitars so much better then guitar hero."

She breaks away from me, turning to look at me incredulously, her mouth in a slight pout again.

"Excuse me?"

Her hands are on her hips, and that classic Spencer look is on her face, shaking her head at me.

"It is Spence, don't deny it."

She shakes her head again.

"Nu uh."

"Yeah huh."

"Do we have to have another wrestle-fest?"

She continues to glare at me, still sizing me up.

"So Spence...?"

She sighs.

"Fine, you win, this time."

I giggle madly, coming back up to her and kissing her, nodding again to the bed. She smiles brilliantly at me and takes me by the hand.

_And I knew, _

_That you meant it, _

_That you meant it..._

I smiled, god I loved guitar hero.

A/N: Ok kids, there you guy, have fun, have a good New Year, happy 08!!!!! And the song is Hands Down from Dashboard Confessional, great band, amazing song, cheers.


End file.
